


come and find me now

by daylightfalls



Category: Castle
Genre: Episode: s03e22 To Love and Die in L.A., F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylightfalls/pseuds/daylightfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they go back home, she'll blame it on California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come and find me now

**Author's Note:**

> So um I never intended to write Castle fic but this little (and I mean little, it's under 200 words) thing came to me tonight. Based on the hotel room scene from 3.22, "To Love and Die in LA." I rarely write fic for such a huge fandom and I'm a little nervous, so I'd love to know your thoughts! Constructive criticism is always welcome, as well. ♥

He's still waiting for her when she pushes the door and hesitantly peeks out.

(He's always waiting for her.)

 

She kisses him.

 

When they go back home, she'll blame it on California.

(Maybe she just  _wanted_  to kiss him, though.

But she can't even admit that aloud, nevermind  _to_  him.

And that'll open a door she's not ready for. Yet.)

So she'll blame it on being in a foreign place, on emotions running high, on taking comfort in someone familiar - any excuse she can feed him to attempt to justify her actions that night.

But she'll know that's not true.

Because, of course, she's Kate Beckett, and Kate Beckett would rather run and hide and shove her feelings down when they come too close to spilling over and out into the open.

So if she has to lie a little, make him believe that her steely exterior is finally melting in order to keep her little secret, she'll do it.

To her, there's no other option.

 

(He thinks he's got her figured out.

He'll never have her figured out.)


End file.
